


Reaper Invasion

by Idc_IShipIt



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Crushes, Crying, Danger, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grim Reapers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idc_IShipIt/pseuds/Idc_IShipIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Phantomhive household is stressful enough between the work, and the missions from her majesty, but when Sebastian and Ciel encounter two shinigami women during a request from the Queen, their lives are either about to get a lot worse, or a lot better...or maybe a bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian worked around the manor, doing the things that everyone seemed incompetent to do, going unnaturally quickly to take care of duties, prevent disasters, and keep Ciel content before the the young master's short temper gave way once more. A firm knock resounded through the manor's entry room as a messenger from the queen patiently awaited the household butler to retrieve her majesty's orders, bowing his head politely to Sebastian as he handed over the sealed envelope and left to go about his day. He took the envelope, returning the nod, and wishing the man a well day, careful to not break the wax seal on the lettering, leaving it for his young master to open. He brought it to the office where Ciel sat, doing the paperwork he dreaded so much, only having been enticed into doing it through the promise of cake.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian rather impatiently, "When exactly am I allowed my cake? I've been waiting all morning."

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh. "We agreed that cake came when the papers were finished, young master..." He couldn't help but be amused. He was a powerful demon, bargaining with a petulant child. Holding out the letter, he put on his usual smile. "New orders from her majesty."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his butler but said nothing as he took the envelope and opened it carefully, lest he tear the letter inside, and read over his new orders. "Apparently there's a manor the queen has been trying to buy but the owner of the property won't sell, claiming the manor to be haunted. Her majesty wants is to investigate whether or not this is true." 

Sebastian nodded, automatically knowing that he was to go with Ciel, as always, and walking to the door of the office. "I will bring you your tea and promised cake before we depart, unless you wish to save it for after?" He made sure to ask, not entirely sure how much of a rush Ciel considered this job.

Ciel shook his head and stood, "No, it will have to wait. Her majesty has expressed that this job must be done immediately. Sweets will have to wait until the job is finished."  
"As you wish." Sebastian nodded once again, and returned only moments later with his coat and hat, adorning the young lord and waiting for him to lead the way. 

Satisfied with his attire, Ciel walked out to the carriage and climbed inside, not looking forward to the long drive ahead of them or the fact that they were leaving the manor in the hands of his fool servants. With any luck, the manor would still be standing when they returned. 

Sebastian sat across from Ciel, silent, neither of them one for small talk, internally concerned about the state of the mansion in the hands of the others, and hoping it stood when they returned. He didn't think he'd be able to stand having to live with the young Indian Prince until the mansion would be restored if it did fall. The unhappy look on Ciel's face didn't pass him and he smiled at he forethought, pulling out a small plate that he'd managed to conceal from him on the way in that held a small cake, and pulling a fork from his pocket, held it out to the young Earl.

Ciel raised a brow at Sebastian but took the cake anyway, smirking slightly. "I thought I said to leave the cake behind?"

Sebastian smiled. "I thought you might enjoy something to alleviate the horribly long journey." If Ciel was unhappy at the thought, he certainly didn't show it, and Sebastian prided himself on his infallible judgement. 

Ciel was about to take a bite when he caught the look on Sebastian's face, recognising it immediately. Smirking, he the carriage door longer enough to throw the plate of cake out before closing it once again. "I said to leave the cake behind and I meant it, Sebastian."

The loss of the cake didn't particularly hurt Sebastian, nor was his pride wounded. The mere fact that Ciel had almost taken a bite showed him that he was, in fact, correct in his guess, but that Ciel was far too stubborn to let him acknowledge it. It was an old game, and this round was nothing new. The smirk still on his face, he bowed. "Yes, my Lord." 

Ciel turned his bored gaze out the window, the ride was beginning to get on his nerves and after awhile of silence, the manor appeared on the horizon, a few windows glowing with the soft light coming from inside. "It seems we've finally arrived. I'll be glad once this is over with." 

Sebastian sighed in relief, honestly hating carriages, slow as they are. He could've gotten them here ages ago, but he wouldn't be one to argue with Ciel, and opened the door for them the moment they stopped. 

Ciel stepped out of the carriage grateful that they had finally arrived. It was rather dark now and so he didn't see the two shinigami approach in the manor, nor would he realise who they were unless Sebastian chose to tell him. Already dreading the task ahead, Ciel approached the large oak door and knocked, surprised when no one answered. "I was certain her majesty said this property was owned......" 

Sebastian frowned, not desiring a fight, but if that's what was required, then would certainly do it. It might make them late for supper though...There was nothing he tried to keep from Ciel, or at least, very little regarding the jobs, knowing how crucial every piece of information was. "That is what the letter said...." Pushing the door open, there was a loud creak, and then silence.

Ciel's footsteps echoed through the large house as he walked through it, but that seemed to be the only sound. The only sign of life where the little white puffs of breath he let out as they walked through the freezing manor. 

"It wasn't this cold outside." He remarked and started up the stairs of the house only to be thrown backwards, a glowing red figure standing where he once had been. 

Sebastian quickly caught Ciel before he injured himself falling, and glowered at the figure. He was unsure of how to proceed and gently let down Ciel, prepared to attack, or defend at any moment.

"I believe the shift in temperature would be their fault, my Lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Adelaide sat behind her desk, listening to her working partner ramble on over the aforementioned demon, and the cruelty of their fellow shinigami William, as she kept quiet, doing her paperwork, finding it wonders that Grell was able to keep his position with how little of everything he got done, unless it was pining.

Alexia sat at a desk that was unfortunately next to Grell and Adelaide. While she enjoyed Adelaide's company, she despised Grell's mindless chatter and annoying fantasies about him and some demon he was pining over. Sighing, she grabbed her brush from a drawing and swiftly brought it down on Grell's head in an attempt to make his babbling stop. 

Grell's ranting was cut short by a pain shooting through his head, and he let out a cry of pain, the melodramatic shinigami immediately conjuring tears as he rubbed his head.   
Adelaide took a deep sigh, giving a thankful look to Alexia for the assistance, and took the opportunity to rub the now sore spot on Grell's head and send him on his way.

Alexia sighed, thankful for the peace, and smiled softly at Adelaide, her vibrant lime coloured eyes staring intently at her colleague. "I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever shut up." 

She began running the brush through her short, honey coloured hair effectively giving her something to kill time, having finished her work an hour ago.

Adelaide shook her head with a sympathetic smile. "He means well, I'm sure....he just doesn't know the meaning of enough...right?" She struggled to find the best here about their annoying colleague, running her hand through her pale blonde curls.

Alexia shrugged and put her brush away just as a worker came up to her desk and delivered a note from her older brother, William. She sighed, "William wants us to investigate a place called Pineveil Manor. It seems spirits have been getting stuck there and we need to collect them."

Adelaide shook her head with an amused grin. "Alright, easily done. Sounds like your poor brother is busy avoiding that dreaded overtime." She stood, fixing her skirt, and adjusting her glasses, walking to Alexia's desk. "Any special requirements?"

Alexia shook her head and stood, pulling on her overcoat, and smiled, "Dear Will's only instructions were to get the job done quickly, efficiently, and with as little paperwork as possible."

Adelaide nodded grabbing her hat, and her preferred weapon, and walking out the door, going towards the door to do the job, giving a wave to Grell as she left who was actually doing work, albeit with a pout.

Alexia grinned and grabbed her revolvers, putting them in holsters hidden by her jacket, and followed Adelaide, giving Grell a pointed look as she walked by.

Adelaide rolled her eyes as Grell waved back, then sighed as he frowned from Alexia's look. When they made it out, she looked back to her companion. "Do you have to be so cruel to him? All he does is talk."

Alexia sighed, "Exactly. All he does is /talk/. He never works he just talks and when he doesn't work, William gets overtime and when William gets overtime, I get to deal with him and his pissy attitude or he makes me help. If Grell lost his voice and never spoke again, I'd believe in miracles."

Adelaide took a sharp breath. "If Grell one day lost his voice, I'd start praying for your newly believed miracles, because I'd be in hell....do you know how long I would have to deal with a never ceasing torrent of tears? If I got lucky, he'd go bother that demon of his. And if dear William needs help, he could always ask. There's a reason there's more than one of us."

Alexia rolled her eyes, "William would rather work with a demon than ask anyone besides me for help. Speaking of which, have you actually seen the demon Grell is so obsessed with?"

As they walked, Alexia kept her eyes on the countryside, looking out for Pineveil Manor. It was dusk and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple as the sun set. Already the chirping of crickets could be heard and Alexia suddenly understood why humans enjoyed it so much. It was peaceful out here, no work and, more importantly, no Grell.

Adelaide laughed. "If that's the case, we'll have to be careful how we go about it." The thought that she'd never seen Grell's demon has never occurred to her and she shook her head. "No...I've never seen this fabled Sebastian, or as Grell says so often, his dear Bassy. Although, apparently, his eyes are red as blood and twice as beautiful. Leave it to Grell to cause eyes to be awkward to think about."

Alexia smiled as the manor came into view but the smile soon vanished as she saw a carriage approach the manor, and she nodded towards it with a frown. "It appears we'll have company."

Blinking, Adelaide stared at it. "What business could anyone have here? There's no one scheduled on the listing. They're not planned." She rubbed her forehead at their uncanny luck. "We'll have to be very careful. If there's one thing I can agree with William on, it's the evils of paperwork."

Alexia nodded in agreement, "Not to mention the paper cuts." She shuddered at the thought and moved from walked on the road to moving silently through the shadows, not quiet ready for the newcomers to see her.

Adelaide kept silent, moving deftly through, though keeping watch on the two at the door, a tall man, and a child. It didn't quite add up, but she sighed and followed, ready to get this over with.

Alexia felt a shift in the air and silently cursed and turned to Adelaide. "It's a house of vengeful spirits. Remind me to kick William's ass for not mentioning this."

Adelaide looked serious, her normal soft smile, or poker face, changed into a deep frown and glare. "Forget you kicking his arse. I might just beat you to it. Sending us off on a job, fine. Forgetting to mention it's a potentially fatal job?" She took a deep breath and proceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel straightened up and glared at the figure, opened his mouth to speak and was cut off when two more spirits appeared, one roughly throwing him into a wall and the other going after Sebastian. "Sebastian do something!" He shouted after regaining his ability to breathe. 

Alexia growled under her breath, "Screw this shit." The time for hiding was over. Alexia drew her guns and marched into the manor, immediately taking out the two spirits that hovered over Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian was about to attack when the spirits disappeared, and he looked over at the figure to see a woman, who was holding two smoking handguns, and narrowed his eyes before muttering, "Shinigami...."

Adelaide ran in, unimpressed, after her friend, her dual blades drawn, standing and waiting for others to show up. She sighed when she realized that they'd been spotted and looked at the man. Tall, suit, clearly a butler, and the well dressed child against the wall had to be the master, but what child would go searching here? The dots immediately connected. This was the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive, the infamous earl. Which meant this was..."Sebastian."

Ciel narrowed as eyes at the two women, "And the hell are you?" 

Alexia rolled her eyes at him and holstered her guns, "What a lovely way to thank your saviours." Smirking, she turned to Adelaide and Sebastian, a brow quirked in curiosity, "/This/ is the infamous Sebastian?" 

She gave him a quick once over and silently agreed with Grell, Sebastian was quiet the looker, not that she'd ever say that to Grell, lest she want the idiot to go off on her.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he was called out by name, and could only be more curious when the two women mostly ignored Ciel and focused more on him. He would be a fool to think they were helpless, and if they decided to attack, he'd have a time handling two shinigami. "They're shinigami, my lord, likely associates of the last one we encountered."

Adelaide smiled. "You'd be correct. And your name echoes through the halls, thanks to an infatuated redhead." He wasn't bad, certainly not unattractive, but she couldn't see how he took up Grell's whole life, not that she had time to think over that. There was a job to do. She walked over to Ciel, and bowed. "Adelaide Laughlin. Up now, Ciel Phantomhive. You have a job to do. We don't want to disappoint."

Ciel wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused, and after a moment he decided on the latter. "It seems that annoying grim reaper is obsessed with you, Sebastian. At least I know how to get his attention." He said as he stood, enjoying the idea of using Sebastian as a way to control Grell. 

Alexia grinned at Sebastian's obvious discomfort and held a hand out him, "Alexia Spears and in case you hadn't realized, those were vengeful spirits which can only be truly killed by a grim reaper."

Sebastian shook her hand, and nodded. "Sebastian Michaelis. I've been around quite long enough to recognise them." He was more than unnerved at the thought of being used as bait for the reaper, and nearly shuddered.

Adelaide laughed at the idea, already being well acquainted with it. "Those of us in the office have used his name as an incentive more than once, little earl. It's quite influential, so of course, if you need a reaper, you have an immediate connection."

Ciel smirked, "I suppose there is something salvageable about today." Putting aside all humour, he turned towards the stairs and saw the spilt in two different directions, one set going left and the other going right. If they expected to cover every inch of the manor, they'd have to split up. "Sebastian, take Miss Alexia and take the right staircase. Miss Adelaide and I shall go left." 

Alexia nodded and gave the young earl an approving smile, "That way we cover more ground and both pairs have a shinigami with them."

Sebastian nodded as well, looking to Alexia and going down the instructed hall, insuring she was with him and keeping a watchful eye, trying to not get distracted by thoughts. For a reaper, she was rather attractive, not that it mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adelaide kept her swords at the ready, looking back at Ciel with a smile. "Down the hall we go, little earl."

Ciel shot Adelaide a glare but went down the hall anyways, always keeping an eye out for spirits. "I assume the reason you came was to reap the souls that are trapped her, yes?" 

Adelaide smiled in a return to the glare, and gave a curt nod. "Of course. William sent us in a desperate attempt to avoid overtime. He left out the bit about fatally violent spirits."

Ciel nodded in response, "What usually makes spirits so violent?"

Adelaide sighed. "Being murdered is one, dying alone might do it, betrayal, or perhaps someone trying to evacuate you. Frustration at being unable to cross, maybe?"

"Ciel nodded and looked around the hall, "So all of these spirits, they were people that died angry?"

Adelaide gave a curt nod. "Indeed they are. They wasted their life, and now pay the price. A life is such a rare and precious thing. You only get one. Most forget something so obvious."

Ciel sighed softly and began thinking of his own life and how he had already wasted most of it. The temperature around them rapidly dropped and he looked up seeing three red shades standing just a few feet away, their dead eyes staring back at him.

Adelaide took a sharp breath and didn't hesitate to pull Ciel behind her, drawing her swords and running through two of them, watching them fade, then losing track of the third.

Ciel felt hands on his shoulders and cried out too late as he was jerked back by the missing shade and thrown across the room, roughly colliding with the floor but thankfully not breaking anything. Looking up, he paled and yelled, "Behind you!"

Adelaide twirled with her blades outstretched, knocking out the one behind her and jumped towards Ciel, killing the one that was about to grab him again, and turned to see several more. "Mother Mary, how many of these are there?? Do you know how to use a sword, little earl?"

Ciel grimaced at the name but nodded, realising that now was not the time to complain. "Sebastian taught me well enough."

Adelaide handed him the sword and kept killing. She saw the look and grinned. "Don't bother with objections. There are worse things I can call you. Now, try not to die."

Ciel sent a glare at her but got straight to work on cutting down the shades, having little difficulty wielding the reaper scythe. Each shade went down as he cut the sword through them, and he smiled slightly to himself when their numbers began to diminish.

Adelaide grinned brightly, the shades diminishing, and then slowly disappearing. She laughed when they were gone, cheering their victory and looked to Ciel. "For someone who was taught /well enough/, you did a brilliant job." She put her hand out for her blade, actually finding that she had enjoyed the evening, despite the peril.

Ciel handed the sword back to her and looked around eagerly, "It doesn't feel like anymore are coming back. Do you think we got them all?"

Adelaide smiled, mentally squeeing at the frankly cute look of eagerness, and nodded. She checked her book and snapped it closed. "All collected. We're safe." She looked him up and down. "You alright? No injuries in the least? You were thrown against a wall, twice."

Despite what he'd been through, Ciel had nothing more than a sore back and said as much. Whatever the reason those shades were angry, they didn't really seem all that dangerous.

Adelaide nodded. "Good. You're a tough one, then. Tell me if anything starts hurting any worse." She looked around. It was actually nice here, now that she had a chance to look. What a shame she'd have to leave so quickly. "Ready to find what's become of Sebastian and Alexia?"

Ciel shook his head and continued down the hall, "I came here to see the manor and I intend to do just that. You're welcome to accompany me if you wish."

She nodded. Queen's Watchdog, of course. For some reason, he'd been sent here before she claimed it. "Right, then. Can't go home without Alexia, and she's likely wandering off with your butler, having a grand time, so let's go explore, little earl."

"Please stop calling me that." Ciel asked, starting to get very annoyed with the nicknames Adelaide insisted on using. He was short for an earl and a boy his age and he knew it but that didn't mean people had to point it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alexia raised a brow at Sebastian when she realized he glanced at her every now and then, but said nothing of it, instead opting for what she hoped would be a more humorous story. "Would you mind telling me how you met Grell? He and Will refuse to talk about it, but Grell came back severely beaten so I was wondering how badly he got his ass kicked."

Sebastian really didn't want to think about it again, but far be it from him to ignore her question, so he sighed, and began. "The young Lord and I were searching for Jack the Ripper. As it ended up, the young Lord's Aunt, and Grell were teamed as Jack the Ripper, and were promptly taken down. Grell and I both suffered injury." He hoped that sufficed, and attempted to conceal his wayward glances.

Alexia nodded, "So that's why he was so upset. He won't shut up you know. He's always talking about you and fantasizing out loud. To be honest, it's sickening. I can hardly get any work done with him around."

Nodding, Sebastian smirked. "Oh, he had no subtlety about his attraction. But yes, I personally hurt him, and William stood on his head."

Alexia laughed brightly, "Leave it to dear old Will to thoroughly embarrass Grell. Oh how I wish I could've been present for that."

Sebastian shook his head and actually laughed with her. "I would ask about your end, but you clearly work with them.

Alexia shook her head with a smile, "You don't know the half of it. Between Grell's mindless babble and William passing off most of his work to me, I never have time to stay home and relax. The day Grell loses his voice is the day I become religious."

Sebastian laughed once again, not having a long encounter, but might actually praise God if he never had to hear Grell again. He opened his mouth to say something, and ran into a spirit the moment he was distracted.

Alexia cursed and drew her gun, quickly shooting the spirit down before realising there were four more. Sighing, she handed one of her guns to Sebastian, knowing she wouldn't be able to take all of them on herself. "I assume you know how to shoot this? Try not to waste any bullets." 

Sebastian took the gun, and nodded, shooting one down, glad to see the immediate effects. "I never miss." He continued to avoid getting hit and shoot what he could, more appearing every time they thought they were through.

Alexia stopped a moment to catch her breath, "I'm so killing Will for not mentioning this." She raised her gun, preparing to shoot again, when she noticed an iron chain hanging on the wall next to her and suddenly had an idea. "Sebastian, take that chain and use it to make a barrier around the shades. The iron will keep them in place while we shoot." 

Sebastian chuckled at the informality while mentioning him, and grabbed the chain, doing as instructed, slightly cursing for not having thought of it sooner, and quickly established a tight perimeter.

Alexia grinned happily as she shot down the shades they had trapped, imagining them to be either Grell or William while she worked at clearing them away. It didn't take long before the shades were gone and the temperature had returned to normal.   
"Well that was fun." She chirped, reaching a hand out to take her gun back from Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed in relief and handed back the gun, not bothering with such fantasies, and smirked. "I have to say that I agree, and I made very little properly enjoyable."

Alexia took her gun back and returned it to its holster before pulling out a note and looking it over. "According to this, we've collected every soul here. Thank goodness. I don't think I'll survive another round with those shades. I'm tired enough as it is." She smiled up at Sebastian and motioned towards the direction they had just come from, "Are you ready to retrieve Ciel?" 

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't that he disliked Ciel, he was just truly a handful. "In all honesty, I have appreciated the break. I may be one hell of a butler, but I'm not a nursemaid."

Alexia smiled and gave a nod knowing exactly where he was coming from. She had been on jobs with Grell a few times and while she can honestly say he paid a fair amount of attention to his work, she needed a break from being his babysitter. "We can continue to wander around a bit if you'd like. It's actually peaceful when things aren't trying to kill us." 

Sebastian saw the understanding and smiled, only being able to guess why, and he nodded. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. We needed to see the manor anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a role play with a dear friend of mine, and more will be updated as we write. We hope you enjoy what we've got so far, and hope to pick up on some real insanity later.
> 
> Helpful criticism is always open, or if you've got any ideas on what you'd like to see here, we'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Any comments or kudos make us unbelievably happy, and the idea that you guys might read and like this is the reason we write. Love you all~


End file.
